


Panties

by 221BSexySt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Castiel in Panties, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, M/M, Panties, cas in panties, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already obvious that Dean likes the silk pink panties, but the real question is, does Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely fic was inspired by the Prompt:" ❤ destiel and the prompt: .... *whispers* paaaanties" from the amazing teamfreecouch on tumblr.

Dean smiled as Cas walked around the bunker in a funny manner. Sam came into the kitchen and glanced over at Dean then at Cas.

"Uh..Dude? What’s up with Cas?" Sam asked as he eyed the angel.

"I dunno man, he’s been doing that all day. Maybe you should go ask him." Dean smirked. Sam glanced at Dean suspiciously but went over to Cas and asked him if he was okay. Dean couldn’t really hear the conversation, but he really didn’t need to. All he needed was to see Cas go beet red and glance nervously his way. Dean just smiled and gave a little wave. Cas turned back to Sam, Dean presumed, to excuse himself because then Cas rushed off down the hall toward their rooms.

Dean waited a minute while Sam came back, shrugged and went to make himself a salad and then he too, went down the hall. Dean first checked the bathroom, thinking Cas was so embarrassed that he had went to take off the pink satin panties that Dean had told him to wear. But Cas wasn’t there. So then Dean went to Cas’ room, and that too was empty. So then Dean went to his own room and was greeted with the sight of Cas on his bed.

And what a lovely sight it was.

Cas was lying on Dean’s bed his pants lying haphazardly on the ground and the panties around his ankles. Cas was vigorously at work to relieve a very prominent erection that only made Dean more excited.

"Hah…Dean…I-I must admit…these have a certain appeal…" Cas said between little moans of pleasure.

"So you like wearing them?" Dean grinned, his eyes widening with a bit of surprise. Cas chuckled.

"Not as much as you… At first, I didn’t see any appeal in them…" Cas began as he shifted on the bed. Dean walked across the room and sat beside him, watching Cas closely.

"Granted, they were soft…But they were nothing special. And to be honest they were riding up on me…" Dean chuckled at that because he bore witness to Cas trying to rectify that situation. Dean leaned over and started to help Cas relieve himself as Cas continued.

"But then your brother was talking to me and a funny notion popped into my head…They were yours… You have worn those exact ones. And I started to get an erection, right on the spot…I- I couldn’t help it…So I left…And…I wanted to come here…I wanted…" Cas trailed off as Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas tenderly on the lips.

"So the thought of me wearing them is what’s getting you off?" Dean whispered into Cas’ lips. Cas nodded silently. Dean smiled and reached down with one hand and pulled the panties off of Cas’ leg. He brought it up to where there faces were and dangled it in front of Cas. Dean looked over at the panties and smirked as he noticed that they were soaked.

"Let me go put these on and I’ll be right back." Dean winked at Cas as he let go of his boyfriend’s member and headed to the bathroom. Cas stared at the closed door his hands around his cock.

_This was going to be interesting._

A few minutes later Dean reappeared in his bedroom with a towel around his waist. Castiel assumed it had been for Sam’s benefit because once he pulled the cloth away all that was left was Dean and the pink satin panties. Cas let out an involuntary moan and started to slowly stroke himself again. But Dean didn’t let him get far because he quickly crossed the room and crawled onto Cas. With a leg on either side, Dean began to grind his satin covered hard on against Cas’, which only made the man moan again, just like Dean wanted. Dean nuzzled his head into Cas’ neck as he continued to grind into him while Cas panted and groped helplessly at Dean’s back, desperately trying to get Dean closer to him. He needed him closer.

“Dean...” Cas said into Dean’s hair, it was barely a whisper, really. Cas took a deep breath, breathing in Dean’s scent. Cas loved the smell of Dean, it was a mix between his natural musk and a smell similar to cinnamon. Dean chuckled into Cas’ collar bone and then kissed it. Which led him to trailing kisses all over Cas’ chest and neck as Castiel writhed underneath his body. Cas was harder than he had ever been as Dean rubbed his silk covered cock up against him. Cas was already leaking as beads of pre-come spilled over his red and sensitive tip. This just made the panties that Dean wore even wetter than they were before, not to mention Dean was hard as well and would soon be in the same state as Cas was in right now.

“You like that Cas?” Dean growled playfully as he rutted up against Cas again. This time Cas let out a moan that was louder than he intended. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth and managed to stop the tail end of the obscene sound. Dean laughed and raised his head to look at his boyfriend.

“You don’t have to be quiet on my account.” Dean grinned kissing Cas’ nose.

“But Dean, your brother might hear…” Castiel replied with worry. Dean chuckled,

“Eh, let I’m hear. He might learn something useful.”

“Dean that isn’t funny.” Cas said sternly, but his small smile said otherwise. Quickly Cas mocked annoyed and he looked at Dean for a long moment then Dean gave another little kiss on Cas’ nose then another on his check and another on his neck and Cas could help but crack a grin and laugh as Dean nuzzled him again. But soon the nuzzling and laughter turned into grinding and panting. Soon the two men were rhythmically thrusting up against each other. Dean pulled the elastic band down on the panties so it was just below his balls and took his and Cas’ cock in his hand. Cas hisses at the skin to skin contact and then began thrusting into Dean’s palm.

“You look amazing like that, above me… like that… with those.” Castiel panted as he eyed their cocks as he thrust up into Dean’s fist again. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas reached around and groped his ass tightly.

“Hey you don’t have to squeeze so tightly.” Dean chuckled, already out of breath.

“You didn’t complain last time I gripped you tight.” Cas smirked. Dean smiled at their inside joke and kissed Cas fiercely on the lips.

“Dean…mmh…I know you like them…but if you don’t…uhfn…take these damn panties off right now…hah…and let me...mmm... let me…” Castiel trailed off as Dean slowed his thrusting to match Cas who was trying to pull the panties off. Dean smirked mischievously and sat up slowly removing his hand from both of their cocks. Cas let a small whine at the loss of his boyfriends tough but quickly shut up when he saw what Dean was doing. Dean got up off of Cas and crawled next to him on the bed. The hunter was on his hands and knees facing the head of the bed as he slowly slid the panties down. Cas watched intently as Dean pulled the silky pink fabric down revealing a very naked and very perfect ass. But Dean didn’t pull the panties all the way off, he slid them just far enough down so that Cas had prime access to Dean’s entrance. And Castiel took full advantage of this.

Cas moved quickly, getting the lube from the side table where it always was, and soaking his first three fingers with it. Then he positioned himself behind Dean and slowly began to circle his hole with his first two fingers. Slowly he made ring after ring around the outside teasing Dean as he would run his finger over the hole but not push in. Not yet anyways. Cas played ruthlessly with Dean for a bit longer, and then without any warning he pushed in the first finger all the way down to the knuckle. Dean hissed, but he quickly got used to the familiar feeling. Cas pumped his finger in and out of Dean while Dean rocked back and forth urging Cas to hit that sweet spot, but Cas kept missing it, obviously on purpose, because Cas knew very well where it was.

“mmm, I _thought_ you wanted to _fuck_ me.” Dean hissed out, with a bit of annoyance at how long Cas was taking this time. But Cas liked taking his time, he liked watching Dean beg for it, whether it was verbally or otherwise. Cas smiled and pushed in the second and third fingers. Dean caught by surprised jumped a little making Cas hit that sweet spot. Dean let out a long groan as Cas kept rubbing on that spot over and over and over. Dean writhed under Cas’ touch and Castiel _loved_ it.

Dean mewled as Cas pumped his fingers in and out, this time much faster and harder, and every so often he would hit that spot and make Dean howl. Finally, feeling that he had tortured his boyfriend enough for making him wear those panties all day, he pulled his fingers out. At this Dean wiggled his ass in the air as if he was inviting Castiel’s cock for dinner in his ass. Cas chuckled and thought _well it wouldn't be the first time I_ _"ate out" there._ With that Cas got up behind Dean and leaned over his back. Reaching around he took hold of Dean and began stroking him as he thrust into him. Dean groaned out Cas’ name and pushed back onto Cas’ cock with vigor.

“You look much better in them than I do.” Castiel whispered as he pushed into Dean again. Dean smiled and nodded because quite frankly Cas was wrecking him. All Dean could think about was Cas, deep inside him, filling him up. He never wanted that feeling to go away. He wanted to hold onto it tightly.

“No really, you look fucking amazing in them.” Castiel growled. Dean paused a moment. Did Cas just swear? Cas barely ever swore, and when he did… _it was fuckin’ hot._ Dean raised his head and looked over his shoulder to see Cas staring at him with eyes full of lust.

“How else do I look?” Dean taunted, matching Cas’ lustfulness tenfold.

“You look like a fucking slut.” Cas grinned. Dean closed his eyes and made a little whimpering noise.

“Mmm, I’m a slut, huh?” Dean mused happily.

“Yeah, you’re a pink panty wearing little _slut_.” Cas grunted out the last word as he thrust into Dean a bit harder. Both their bodies jolted forward on the bed a bit and Dean huffed out a hot breath, feeling the heat rising in his gut. Cas thrust into Dean again hitting his sweet spot, and hitting it again, and again. Each time he hit it, Dean would squeeze his ass tight around Cas and they both would make more obscene noises. Dean was insanely close now and Cas wasn’t far behind. He pumped into Dean harder as he added more curse words alongside Dean’s begging pleas and grunts.

“mm, baby I can’t…I’m gonna...” Dean mumbled as Cas stroked Dean roughly, matching the rhythm to that of his hips. Castiel smiled and then suddenly he had a wonderfully delicious idea.

“You really like these _don’t_ you?” Cas said with a smirk as he brought his free hand up and snapped the silk panties on Dean’s thighs. To Cas’ pleasure Dean reacted the way he thought. With the howl of Cas’ name on his lips and a thrust of his hips backwards onto Castiel’s cock, Dean came hard, as Cas hit his sweet spot one last time. Ropes of cum flowed from Dean onto the bed below him, and as Dean came his ass clenched tightly around Cas who then too came with a shout of what Dean thought to be the word “fuck”. But honestly it was more of just a jumble of words because Cas was always extremely scatter brained when he was fucking Dean senseless and _especially_ when he was coming. After a moment the two men collapse on the bed entangled in each other limbs, hot, sweaty, covered in cum and floating in a post coital haze. Castiel was so tired that he almost fell asleep right then and there, but before he could Dean spoke.

“So…” Dean grinned. Cas opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Dean.

“You like the panties?” He asked. Castiel paused a moment not saying anything and then smiled broadly. He leaned over the inch and a half and kissed Dean chastely running his hand over his cheek and down his jaw. When he pulled away he looked Dean in the eyes and replied,

“I like the panties.”


End file.
